


Morning Light

by Tashilover



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their heads are missing."</p><p> </p><p>A slender man fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/gifts).



> For branwyn, who shares my enthusiasm for slender man. Also, this is a bribe.

Branwyn thought living with Tashi would be cool. Tashi was willing to wash the dishes (though she hated it), was fastidious on paying her rent and didn't gripe when Branwyn ate the rest of her Oreos. Besides a few hiccups here and there, Tashi was a decent enough housemate.

"Bran-Bran," Tashi yelled out, her fist pounding loudly against the closed bedroom door. "Get up!"

Branwyn groaned, leaned over and saw it was only 6:45. The sun was barely rising through her half-opened window. "What?" She whined. God, she wanted to go back to sleep so badly. "What do you want?"

"Oh God," Tashi said. There was a hint of terror in her voice. "You have to see this."

For five seconds Branwyn considered ignoring her and going back to sleep. But by now curiosity had gripped her attention and she wondered what was going on. With a grunt, she heaved herself out of her warm, warm, comfortable loving bed, slipped on a pair of worn slippers and shuffled out of her room. It took a little extra energy to walk down the stairs, pausing every other third step, not wanting to trip over sleepy feet.

Tashi was standing by the backdoor in the kitchen, staring out the small window. "What?" Branwyn said as she came closer. "What was so important you needed me to get up?"

Tashi stepped aside. "Look," she said, pointing out.

Branwyn moved closer. With a disapproving frown, she looked out, expecting nothing spectacular.

There were black things on ground.  _Dozens_  of them, all the about the size of her hand, scattered across the backyard. Branwyn frowned even deeper, unable to tell what these things were. "Are those... birds?"

They looked like crows, but none of them were moving. They laid on their side, feathers askew, feet pointing in random directions.

"Their heads are missing," Tashi said. She was breathing deeply and evenly to keep from hyperventilating. "I saw them this morning, when I got up. Every single head is gone."

Branwyn blanched. What kind of sick fuck would do something like this? Sure, they had their problems with some of the neighboors, but this was downright  _psychotic_. Angrily, she opened the door to step out and investigate further.

Immediately Tashi brought up her hand, slammed it against the door and kept it shut. "Don't," she said. "Don't go out there."

"Why not?" It was not as if Branwyn was planning to touch the bird corpses. She just wanted to get a closer look.

"There," Tashi said, pointing again, this time her finger aiming higher. "Do you see?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Branwyn looked, her eyes squinting.

At first she didn't see it. There, standing among the trees was... something.

It was just abnormal enough to warrant a second look, and yet the harder Branwyn stared, the harder it became to understand exactly what she was looking at.

It looked like... well, a man. She saw the distinct outline of a head, shoulders, and torso. But it couldn't be a man. He like a shadow, too dark to see, even in the direct sunlight of the morning. He was too tall, tall enough for the trees, but no matter how long Branwyn looked, it was still in a humanoid shape.

Then one of his arms fucking moved.

Branwyn jumped, nearly stepping back in alarm. She watched as this arm, thin and long, like a twig, moved up to grasp onto another tree. Then it stilled. When the morning wind blew, all of the branches vibrated. He,  _It_ , did not.

Finally, Branwyn stepped back. She turned to Tashi, her mouth slightly agape.

Tashi pushed up her glasses, only for them to slid down again. She had her cell phone in her hand. "I can't get a signal. Not even on the emergency line. I haven't dared gone outside since I noticed that...  _thing_. I've locked all the doors-"

"Oh crap," Branwyn breathed in realization. "I left my bedroom window opened."

They shared a horrifed look. Simultaneously they both scrambled to look out the backdoor window again, to look for the strange man-shaped being.

He was gone.

Tashi looked up towards the ceiling. A slow whine vibrated from her throat as the unmistakable sounds of footsteps came from the second floor, in Branwyn's room, going towards the stairs.


End file.
